Sin Saberlo
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Esta historia participa en el #RetosSesshome2016 (Confesión de amor accidental) esperó y les guste.


Después de tres años ella pudo regresar al pasado, donde ella creía pertenecer pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a sus amigos y sobre todo la aldea de la anciana no estaba, todo era cenizas, algo en su interior se rompió arrodillándose con sus manos cubriéndose el rostro y sus codos recargados en sus rodillas lloró, lloró como nunca antes, podía percibir la tristeza de aquel lugar que alguna vez tubo vida, aumentando su tristeza y con eso su llanto.

Era noche, quizá pasaba de la media noche y ella caminaba sin rumbo fijo con su vista nublada por las lágrimas que aún caían, tenía una sola idea en su cabeza: encontrar al causante de tal atrocidad. De ser el día más feliz de su vida con un giro de 360° pasó a ser el peor de todos, ella no esperaba aquello, lo que quería era regresar y ser recibida por sus amigos sonriéndole y abrazándola y, ahora ni siquiera podía regresar a su casa al otro lado del pozo porque este se había cerrado.

No supo cuanto tiempo caminó pero divisó luces, eso indicaba que tendía donde pasar la noche, caminaba más a prisa, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un campamento de troles y así de rápido como llegó se fue, corrió hasta que sus piernas ya no pudieron más y fue a dar de bruces al suelo y a su vez cayendo inconsciente.

.

.

.

Era un nuevo día y no sabía dónde se encontraba, todo su cuerpo le dolía, y al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue un techo de madera, eso hizo que se levantara como un resorte a la vez que un quejido salía de su boca.

— Sería mejor que te mantengas recostada si no quieres abrir ninguna de tus heridas. –advirtió alguien a su espalda.

— ¿Quién eres tú? –inquirió hecha un manojo de nervios, se le hacía conocido pero no lograba descifrar quien era, de lo que si estaba segura era de que su captor sin duda es yōkai su estatura era la de un niño de dieciséis y sus cabellos naranjas estaban sujetos en una coleta alta.

El demonio frente a ella sonrió — Soy Shippo. –ante esto a la chica frente a él se le aguaron sus ojos e incapaz de decir palabra alguna.

— Mi pequeño Shippo—lo abrazó mientras ella lloraba aliviada—. Creí que te había perdido, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó refiriéndose a la aldea.

— Nos atacaron, yo regresaba de mi entrenamiento en las montañas cuando sucedió—apretó sus manos hasta que sus nudillos cambiaron de color—. Yo no pude ayudar porque me dejaron inconsciente en cuanto toqué tierra me dejaron inconsciente.

— ¿Qué sucedió con los chicos? –inquirió con esperanza, con esa esperanza a que le dijera que todos estaban a salvo al igual que él pero el rostro del pequeño se descuadró.

— Todos han muerto, Incluso Inuyasha. –El pequeño dejo de tener ese brillo característico de él en sus ojos—. Si Sesshomaru no hubiera aparecido yo también estaría muerto.

— ¿Sesshomaru te ha salvado? –la chica estaba confundida, esperada de todo menos escuchar eso.

— Sí, él también se encuentra mal. –explicó el pequeño zorro.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Que debido a ese ataque él fue destronado, Kagome él perdió todos, sus tierras, su familia, a Rin, todo. –explicó el menor de manera pausada y con la voz un poco apagada.

— Yo…no me puedo creer eso, el Sesshomaru que yo conozco jamás dejaría que pasara ta cosa. –ella rió incrédula.

— Pero es verdad—el rostro de ella se puso serio—, todos los lores hicieron una alianza y conspiraron en contra del más fuerte y atacaron su punto débil: Rin que en ese instante estaba de visita en la aldea, por eso desapareció y mientras el intentó protegernos sus tierras fueron invadidas con rapidez y él ya no pudo hacer nada, él perdió. –la chica frente al oji-verde quedo muda.

— " _Esto es muy trise no llevó más de veinticuatro horas aquí y todo es un asco, lo único que quería era volver a ver a mis amigos". –_ pensó con melancolía la azabache.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y, Kagome se fortaleció como sacerdotisa y fue adoptando nuevos poderes mientras Shippo practicaba todo lo que había aprendido en las montañas así ambos intentando recuperar un poco la forma para la batalla, Kagome tenía un único objetivo: Vengar a sus amigos. Esa tarde viajarían con el viejo demonio herrero, creador de las espadas más poderosas, iría porque necesitaba un nuevo arco que fuera capaz de canalizar de manera correcta la energía espiritual entonces el viejo de ojos saltones a que le forjara uno. Viajaron en la gran gata blanca así no demoraron en llegar siendo recibidos por el anciano gustoso.

— Me da mucho gusto verla, señorita Kagome. –el anciano hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto para después hacer un ademan con sus manos invitándola a pasar—. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

— También me da mucho gusto verlo Tōtōsai. –sonrió—. He venido porque necesito que me forje un arco con la capacidad de canalizar mi **reiki*.** –explicó dejando al mayor frente a ella pensativo y algo sorprendido.

— Claro que sí, será como pan comido—el anciano estiró sus brazos mientras entrelazaba los dedos y los tronaba—. En un par de horas estará listo, necesitaré uno de tus cabellos. –Dicho esto el mayor se acercó a la chica para tomar unos cuantos cabellos lo suficientemente largos para ponerlos en el arco.

— ¿Está usted enterado de lo que sucedió en el oeste? –preguntó al anciano que estaba trabajando.

— Así es, yo recogí a tessaiga cuando Inuyasha murió pero no duró mucho sola porque escogió nuevo portador, ahora Sesshomaru cuida de la espada, es una lástima que pasara todo esto ahora lo están buscando, los lores quieren su cabeza, incluso ya le han puesto precio ahora todo lo que le queda al pobre es esconderse por el resto de su vida. –explicó siendo escuchado atentamente por la azabache.

— ¡Creo que si unimos fuerzas recuperaremos las tierras de Sesshomaru! –sugirió Shippo.

— Joven zorro esa es una fantástica idea nadie se atrevería a atacar al poderoso demonio perro aliado a una sacerdotisa y no una sacerdotisa cualquiera ¡Es la Shikon no **Miko***! –explicó con entusiasmo el mayor dándole la razón al zorro.

— Pero no tenemos la menor idea de donde se encuentra Sesshomaru.

Esa fue la señal de la azabache para indicar que estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho anteriormente para ver al viejo yōkai de tez morena sonreír.

— Eso es lo de menos—le restó importancia—, usted es una sacerdotisa una de sus cualidades es que puede buscar a cualquier persona, solo tiene que concentrarse en lo que quiere localizar y lo más importante no tiene que distraerse. –Al terminar el anciano guardó silencio mirando atentamente a la chica ser rodeada por ese color rosado característico de ella al ser una mujer sagrada.

Una hora había pasado y la chica seguía en la misma posición con sus ojos cerrados aun cubierta de reiki. El anciano ya había terminado de hacer el arco lo único que restaba era que localizara al Inu yōkai.

— ¡Lo hice! –gritó la chica feliz y orgullosa.

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude? –preguntó enojada.

— ¡Yo no me rebajaré a ser ayudado por una mujer!

— Oh perdóneme señor "Yo lo puedo hacer todo" le recuerdo que usted fue derrotado. –la mujer estaba enojada.

— Hump. –gruñó el yōkai enfurecido.

— Vamos Sesshomaru solo hagamos una tregua yo te ayudo a recuperar tus tierras y tú me ayudas a vengar la muerte de todos, incluyendo la de Rin. –al decir ese nombre el rostro del demonio cambió a uno triste.

— ¿Qué puede hacer una mujer débil como tú para recuperar mis tierras?

— Te sorprendería todo lo que he aprendido a hacer. No me subestimes. –la chica sonrió sabía que aquel demonio aceptaría su propuesta.

— Será mejor que descansemos que mañana partiremos al palacio de la Luna. –ordenó para regresar a la cueva.

La mujer sonrió para seguirlo al interior.

La mañana era hermosa ella estaba terminando de darse un baño para después partir. Debía admitirlo recuperar las tierras de Sesshomaru no sería para nada fácil.

No paraban por mucho rato, más allá de la comida no descansaban su viaje duró un mes, ella interactuaba más con aquel frío Inu y sin quererlo su corazón le hizo un espacio, ella se enamoró de él pero jamás lo diría, menos sabiendo que él la rechazaría de manera segura así que decidió guardarlo.

Solo faltaban dos semanas más de viaje y llegarían a su destino, estaban listos para atacar, lo harían de manera sigilosa, en modo sorpresa.

— Descansamos aquí. –ordenó el ex-lord.

Ella acomodó todo para descansar, mientras el zorro iba a conseguir pescado el Inu ayudó a la chica a encender el fuego.

— Sesshomaru —se aproximó a él—. ¿No vas a comer nada?

— No. –fue lo único que dijo para darle la espalda a la ojimorena.

— ¡Que grosero! –espetó con enojo.

— ¡Que malcriada! –contestó él en su defensa.

— ¡Inmaduro!

— ¡Escandalosa!

— ¡Mal agradecido!

— ¡Te odio!

— ¡Yo no! –al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se cubrió la boca con las manos.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó con cierta diversión.

La chica no respondió solo se puso nerviosa, su rostro se coloreo de carmín.

— Yo… -ella no pudo continuar porque la voz del zorro los interrumpió.

— Alguien viene. –advirtió para en ese instante Kagome rodearlos a todos con un campo para evitar que los vieran.

— Hemos llegado. –aviso el platinado

En ese instante cada uno tomó su puesto listo para comenzar a atacar. Pero algo salió mal y los descubrieron encerrándoles en el calabozo encadenado a las paredes rocosas.

— Te dije que no funcionaría. –reprochó el ambarino.

La mujer no pudo responder porque un demonio lobo entro.

— Creí que te había quedado claro que ya no te queremos aquí. –escupió.

— ¡No le hables así! –gritó la mujer.

— Oh pero que tenemos aquí es una mujer y aun es pura. –sonrió con malicia.

— ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver! –rugió el pequeño zorro.

— Ella será llevada y tratada como una concubina más. –ordenó y dos hombres entraron por ella.

— ¡No lo permitiré! –rugió el albino mientras rompía las cadenas que lo ataban.

— Vamos Sesshomaru si ya te derrotamos una vez lo podemos volver a hacer, ella es una simple humana ¿Qué tiene de importante?

— ¡No es una "simple humana"! –rugió llamando la atención de todos.

El albino levantó la mirada ahora sus ojos eran carmesís.

— ¡ **Ella es mía!** –Yako, su vestía interna se había apoderado de él atacando al lobo que al momento de hacerlo él dio una orden de matar a la chica y eso hicieron, la hirieron.

Kagome no sabía qué hacer se había quedado en shock al escuchar las palabras de Sesshomaru, no sabía porque pero algo en ella estaba rebosando de felicidad, estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no vio venir el golpe que la hirió.

Un alarido se escuchó en los calabozos, haciendo que ambos machos que se encontraban luchando pararan y miraran al causante.

— ¡Ni creas que me mataran tan fácil! –declaró la azabache, había purificado a sus agresores.

— vaya, vaya una humana con agallas. –escupió el lobo.

— Y esta "humana con agallas" va a acabar con tu vida. –sentenció para después sonreír haciéndola ver como una demente al estar cubierta de su propia sangre.

— ¡Ja! ¿Qué podría hacerme una chiquilla como tú? –se burló.

Kagome se tronó sus nudillos y sonrío con malicia.

— Haré que te tragues esas palabras. –y se lanzó sobre el lobo sin darle tiempo a decir algo lo purifico.

Uno menos, faltaba el resto.

Kagome sonrío y desfalleció frente a la mirada del albino.

El poderoso yōkai la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo con la sanadora de su castillo.

Al salir una emboscada les esperaba, Kagome estaba inconsciente en los brazos del platinado ajena a los acontecimientos, con algo de frustración el lord esquivó cada ataque. Pero lo inevitable sucedió el corazón de la mujer en sus brazos de detuvo a lo que el Daiyōkai recargó a la sacerdotisa en una de las paredes y se dedicó a pelear.

— Sesshomaru, creí que te había dicho que ya no regresaras, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –inquirió con burla.

— Estas son MIS tierras y he venido a recuperarlas. –demandó.

— Que vergüenza, Inu No Taisho debe de estar retorciéndose al ver que su primogénito ha dejado que sus tierras fueran invadidas y el hanyō se rebajara a defender a una estúpida aldea de humanos.

Ante esto Sesshomaru rugió, el cometido de aquel demonio era hacerlo enojar y así acabar con su vida de manera fácil a lo que el albino no tardo en corresponder con un ataque de tōkijin.

.

.

.

— _¿Kagome? –_ preguntó alguien la llamaba. Ella se encontraba llorando tirada en la completa oscuridad.

— _¿Quién eres?_ –preguntó confusa.

— _Kagome. –_ repitió aquella voz.

— _¿Dónde estás?, ¿Quién eres? –_ Ella temía no regresar y ver a sus amigos y aquella voz en medio de la oscuridad la conocía.

— _Kagome. –_ repitió una vez más.

— _¿Inuyasha?-_ preguntó al ver una mano con garras extender su mano para levantarla.

— _Kagome. No puedes rendirte._

— _Pero he muerto. –_ contestó deprimida.

— _Claro que no, necesitas regresar y ayudarle al idiota de mi hermano._

— _Claro que no, él es suficientemente fuerte._

— _Él es fuerte pero sin tu ayuda morirá. –_ habló alguien a su espalda.

— _¿Quién es usted?_

— _Soy el padre de este mocoso. –_ señaló a Inuyasha.

— Señor Inu No Taisho. Es todo un honor. –la chica se inclinó delante del mayor a lo que el ojimiel sonrió.

— _Es momento de que regreses pequeña. —_ El mayor sonrió—. _Le dices a Sesshomaru que estoy muy orgulloso de él._

— _Kagome se fuerte.-_ Se despidió Inuyasha.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru estaba en plena pelea que no se dio cuenta de que la azabache comenzaba a despertar de nuevo, hasta que una flecha sagrada dio con su contrincante purificándolo automáticamente.

— Creo que es momento de terminar con esto. –espetó la azabache subiendo unas escaleras.

— Así lo creo. –el albino afirmó para comenzar a avanzar detrás de la chica.

Subieron al piso principal, donde se encontraba reunida toda la corte de yōkais viejos y jóvenes, los dos lores restantes, todos los traidores se encontraban reunidos conspirando en las tierras que por generaciones le habían pertenecido a la familia Taisho, la furia de Sesshomaru aumento al ver entre ellos a la arpía de su madre.

— Kagome será mejor que te quedes aquí.

— Oh eso si que no. –reprochó la ojimorena.

— Tienes que quedarte aquí. –ordenó molesto.

— ¡Que no! Yo iré contigo.

— ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte? –inquirió con molestia.

— Porque quiero ayudarte.

— Entiéndelo, será mejor que te quedes aquí.

— No.

— Si.

— No.

— Te detesto. –escupió él con algo de diversión

— ¡Yo no!

— Pues yo sí.

— ¡Yo Te amo! –al escuchar lo que había dicho se llevo las manos para cubrirse la boca a lo que el albino se quedó estático.

— Aclararemos esto después.

Así ambos salieron de su escondite para acabar con toda esa escoria, Sesshomaru usaba sus espadas y Kagome sus poderes espirituales, la madre del demonio al ver que la derrota se aproximaba intentó huir pero su hijo no se lo permitió y con todas sus fuerzas en su puño el ambarino le estampó en el estomago haciéndola vomitar sangre. Kagome por su lado purificaba con flechas a todo aquel que se le ponía enfrente.

— Maldita, tú fuiste la causante de todo esto. –escupió con furia.

— Esto iba bien, teníamos que des hacernos de todos los yōkais, hanyōs, humanos que fueran débiles. –habló la mujer de mirada dorada.

— ¡Soy tu hijo! Y aun así me hiciste daño. —le abofeteo—. Me repugnas.

Sesshomaru ya no soportaba más terminó degollando a la que hace algunos ayeres consideró madre, la guerra había terminado, él había recuperado sus tierras y había ganado una mujer.

.

.

.

Un mes había pasado y las cosas al fin se estaban regularizando en cada uno de los puntos cardinales, había nuevos lores más jóvenes que los anteriores. En el oeste todos celebraban el regreso de su señor y agradecían que tuvieran paz y tranquilidad como siempre al mando de aquel demonio perro.

— Kagome. –habló Shippo que acababa de ingresar a la enorme biblioteca.

— Sesshomaru quiere verte en su despacho.

— Oh ya voy Shippo.

— No tardes o se enojará. –el zorro salió de la sala con la mujer de mirada chocolate detrás.

Al llegar ella llamó a la puerta y después entro sin esperar autorización alguna por parte del Inu.

— Ya estoy aquí.

— Mujer, tenemos que hablar. —el yōkai frente a la chica estaba serio e hizo un ademan con su mano le indicó que se sentara—. Ahora podemos hablar con mayor tranquilidad.

— Ve al grano Sesshomaru.

— ¿Quieres ser mi mujer? –soltó sin más dejando a la chica en shock.

— Si, si, si. –la chica había comenzado a llorar de felicidad.

El se paró y se aproximó a ella para robarle un beso, tenía que probar esos labios que lo estaban volviendo loco.

— ¡El oeste está de fiesta! —pasaba una especie de periodista por el pueblo gritando—. ¡Lord Sesshomaru se desposará con Kagome la Shikon no Miko!

Todos en las tierras del oeste estaban regocijándose de felicidad.

.

.

.

— Después de lo que acabamos de presenciar hoy ustedes quedan unidos por toda la eternidad. –habló un anciano yōkai.

— Te amo Sessh.

— Te amo Kag.

Ese día se unieron como las leyes Inugami lo indican ambos bebieron de la sangre de su pareja en unas copas. Ahora solo faltaba la entrega total y la marca.

El la llevaba a ella entre sus brazos caminando hacía su habitación. —Gracias. –susurró en su oído.

Esa noche ambos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma para ser uno solo.

Sin saberlo sus hilos rojos se unían uno con el otro para unirlos a ambos.

FIN.


End file.
